Operational requirements for increased communication needs are currently met by adding “stovepipe” circuits. To increase bandwidth for increasing communication needs are generally met by merely adding independent apertures, each aperture including an antenna configured to one receiver. One aperture works independently from another. Accordingly, with the increase in the number of these independent apertures, each aperture transmitting and receiving signals independently, cosite interference from one or more aperture to another is increased. The cosite interference is further aggravated where the physical proximities of the independent antennas are close together. Accordingly, device and method for improving performance and reducing cosite interference are desirable.